TwiApprentice
by FanFicAddicttx
Summary: Twilight and sorcerer's apprentice Hit head on in a story of magic and mystery... AWSOME INTRO but all i mean is that they all meet at college and the story goes from there! ENJOY! T for later :


WOOOOOOOO it's up and running guys. Hope you enjoy it!

**Me: Omg omg omg**

**Edward: What?**

**Me: New...Story!**

**Alice: WOOOOO!**

**Dave: Shut up guys im studying**

**Alice, Me, Edward: *GLARE***

""

Her upper body shot upwards into a sitting position when she heard Alice's scream.

"OH MY GOD! BELLAAAAAAA!"

She grabed her pink duvet and threw it off her legs but ending up getting her legs tangled in the sheets. She struggled, grunting and pulling, shoving and pushing against the sheets.

"Alice! I'm coming! hold on!" she cried.

She finally managed to free herself without focusing on her balance causeing her to fall out of the bed and to hit the ground with full force. She groaned quietly as she pushed herself up and she clambered to the bathroom grabbing the baseball bat on the way. While she scampered to where Alice was it dawned on her. She wasnt strong enough to beat a mass murderer, she wouldnt even be able to scare a robber. By the time she reached the bathroom door she was panicing. After a few curses she threw open the door and screamed.

Alice, in her pink poka dotted pajamas and short black hair in the hair straightner, turned to Bella and started screaming as well. It went on for a couple moments where both Bella holding a baseball bat up above her head and Alice stood screaming at each other. Then, as quickly it all started it stopped.

"Alice! What the hell?" She screamed at her best friend while stomping out of the bathroom and down the hall to put the baseball bat back where it belonged.

"Bella come back! I need to show you something!" Alice called down the hall in her whiney three year old voice. Bella sagged against the door frame to her room. The door next to her opened and she looked to see one of her room mates emerge from his bedroom rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell is going on? It's 2 in the morning." Edward grumbled.

Bella looked him up and down, he just had his track pants on with no shirt. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and answered Edward annoyed.

"Alice is still up" she hissed.

Edward threw his hands up in the air.

"For god's sake Alice GO TO BED!" He yelled to Alice and slammed his door shut as he would most likely go back to sleep, if Alice didnt keep him up with all her screaming.

"Bella!" Alice yelled once again, capturing her attention. She mumbled a few words that only she would understand and she pushed herself off the door frame and dragged her feet down the hall to the bathroom. She placed a hand up on the door frame and rested her head on it while looking at Alice.

"What is so important that you need to scream and shout for me at 2 am Alice?" SHe sighed knowing she wasnt going to like the answer.

"Come here for a second will you bells?" Alice said firmly looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Bella slowly made her way over to Alice and she watched her with half closed eyes. Alice turned and smiled sweetly. She then quickly flicked Bella's ear and shouted at her as she held her throbing ear.

"THIS IS SERIOUS BELLA!" Alice shouted glaring at her.

"Ow! C'mon Alice! IT'S 2 AM!" She sighed clenching her eyes shut at the pain in her ear, she knew better then keep Alice going.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked mustering up enough strenght to put her face into some emotion that expressed some sort of concern.

Alice shoved a fist full of hair in front of Bella's face. Bella scrunched her nose at the close contact.

"What Alice?" Bella said, keeping an eye on the hair in front of her face.

"Split ends!" Alice huffed letting her hair go and glaring at herself in the mirrors reflection.

"Oh poor you. I'm going to bed." Bella sighed turning around and heading back out to the hall way.

As she shut her door behind her and collapsed on her bed she thought,

_It just keeps getting better and better._

Bella, Alice, Edward and Dave had moved into a four bedroom apartment when they started up college together. Alice studied fashion designs for the sinple reason that she was a fanatic of the colthe , Edward studied Phycology because he had this weird power of reading into people's minds, Dave Studied Physics because he was a nerd and Bella studied the arts.

They had all met on the first day, except for Alice and Edward because they were brother and sister. Bella was in her first class, almost late and climbed over the top and around people to get to her seat. bshe had somehow tripped and landed herself right in daves lap. she heard a few ohhh's and ahhh's as she looked at dave and blushed, but dave brushed it off laughing as he helped her up. He introduced himself and proceeded to show her where her seat was. When she was firmly planted in the seat he left to sit through the introdution course.

Bella had meet Alice and Edward in the same introduction course. They both sat either side of her. about 15 minutes into the course she heard the girl to her left lean over and say

_Edward did you remember to grab your books?_

_**Yes Alice im not stupid. I did actually make it into this college.**_

_No your not stupid my big brother, just insanly retarded._

_**Alice shut your mouth. Im not retarded you are.**_

_I think that's a bit rude._

_**You started it!**_

Bella had decided to stop their whispering as she cleared her throat. they were practically lying on her desk. they both looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. They both mouthed sorry and moved back into there seats and before she knew it there was a piece of paper slipped on her table from Alice with all her details so they could meet for lunch.

They soon all meet up and got along and then Alice and Edward told us there big secret.

Vampires.

WOAH! How awsome was that! I'm pumped to see the end of the story...im not weird kay guys... ANYWAY! this is my new cross over id like you too...

~REVIEW~

Love you all : ]


End file.
